


KIM

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [470]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Brutal Murder, Child Care, Child Neglect, Cut throat - Freeform, Death Threats, Domestic Violence, Double Life, Drunk Driving, Drunkenness, Eminem's 97 Bonnie & Clyde, Eminem's Kim, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forests, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Infidelity, Killing, Lies, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Murder, Parent-Child Relationship, Sad Ending, Slash, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Strangulation, Threats, Threats of Violence, Verbal Abuse, Walks In The Woods, domestic abuse, double homicide, rr, sah quel plaisir, surnames
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Adieu, tu m'as causé tant de torts.Je ne veux pas continuer,À vivre dans ce monde sans toi.
Relationships: Corentin Tolisso/Joshua Kimmich, Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich
Series: FootballShot [470]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	KIM

**KIM**

« Aww, regardez cette petite beauté, le bébé de son père, petite tête en train de dormir. Hier je changeais ta couche, te nettoyais et te mettais du talc, quand es-tu devenue si grande ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies déjà deux ans, bébé, tu es si précieuse, papa est si fier de toi. » Corentin met leur fille au lit en la pouponnant, elle est si mignonne, c’est son trésor, elle est magnifique, il l’aime tant. Si seulement c’était aussi le cas pour son autre père qui est debout à côté de lui. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de serrer les dents après s’être assuré que sa fille dormait bien.

« Rassoies-toi connard ! Bouge-encore et je te tue ! » Tout son sang boue dans ses veines alors qu’il resserre sa prise sur son couteau, il va le faire pour de bon cette fois

« D’accord ! » Joshua est un désastre en face de lui, il a dû le frapper deux fois dans la joue pour le forcer à s’asseoir sur la putain de chaise à côté du lit du bébé, des larmes coulent malgré lui

« Ne me fais pas réveiller ce bébé, elle n’a pas besoin de voir ce que je vais faire ! Continue de pleurer connard ! Pourquoi tu me pousses toujours à te crier dessus ?! Comment as-tu pu me quitter et tomber amoureux de lui ?! Un problème Kim ? Je gueule trop fort pour toi ?! Dommage connard ! Tu vas devoir m’écouter jusqu’au bout cette fois ! Au début tout allait bien, mais tu as voulu me laisser tomber ? Très bien ! Mais pas avec lui, tu perds la tête ?! Ce canapé, cette télé, toute cette maison est à moi ! Comment as-tu pu le laisser dormir dans notre lit ? Regarde Kim, regarde ton mari maintenant ! »

« Non ! » Joshua continue de pleurer, de crier, à croire qu’il s’en fout de leur enfant, du couteau, de son surnom affectif entre eux

« J’ai dit regarde-le ! Il n’est plus si beau maintenant, n’est-ce pas, petit con ?! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?! »

« Ferme-la ! »

« Tu es bourré, tu ne vas jamais pouvoir t’en tirer avec ça ! »

« Tu crois que j’en ai quelque chose à foutre ?! Allez, on va faire un tour connard ! »

« Non ! »

« Assis-toi à l’avant ! »

« On ne peut pas laisser le bébé seul, et si elle se réveille ?! »

« On reviendra, en fait, je reviendrai, toi tu seras dans le coffre ! »

**So long, bitch, you did me so wrong  
I don't wanna go on  
Living in this world without you  
So long, bitch, you did me so wrong  
I don't wanna go on  
Living in this world without you **

_Ils se sont rencontrés au détour d’une librairie, lui est employé du mois dans une prestigieuse agence de notation, et Joshua est étudiant Erasmus. Le coup de foudre qu’il l’appelle. Un regard, une touche. Puis le premier rendez-vous, et d’autres. Un amour profond, des baisers, des caresses, des mots d’amour. La bague au doigt. Lune de miel à l’autre bout du monde. Un enfant. Tout va si bien entre nous, jamais je ne te blesserai Kim, je te le promets, tu es mon précieux petit soleil…_

« Tu m’as vraiment baisé Kim ! Tu m’as manipulé ! Je ne pensais pas que le fait de te tromper reviendrait me hanter, mais on était jeune à ce moment-là, Kim, je n’avais que vingt-cinq ans, c’était il y a des années, je pensais qu’on était passé à autre chose ! C’est merdique ! »

« Je t’aime ! » Joshua essaye de l’embrasser, mais il décale son visage pour rester concentré sur la route, leur mésaventure n’est pas terminée

« Oh Seigneur, je perds la tête… »

« Je t’aime ! » Joshua cherche sur le tableau de bord pour changer la radio

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?! Change la station ! Je déteste cette chanson ! Ça ressemble à une grosse blague pour toi ?! Il y a ton amant avec la gorge tranchée dans ton salon ! Ahah ! Quoi ? Tu penses que je me fous de toi ?! Tu l’aimais, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Non ! » Joshua a l’air d’avoir poussé le plus possible sur sa gorge pour répondre, il y a toujours des larmes sur ses joues, elles fondent sous la couleur de ses hématomes

« Foutaise, connard ! Putain ne me mens pas ! C’est quoi le putain de problème de ce gars sur le côté ?! » Un bâtard qui essaye de le doubler, ils sont sur l’autoroute bordel ! « Vas te faire foutre ! Ouais double-moi ! Kim ! Kim ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m’aimes pas ?! Tu penses que je suis moche, c’est ça ? »

« Ce n’est pas ça ! » Il peut sentir la terreur dans la voix de Joshua, son corps tremble toujours, comme s’il faisait une crise d’angoisse

« Non, tu penses que je suis moche. »

« Bébé ! » Joshua essaye de poser ses doigts sur son visage, ils sont en voiture bordel !

« Dégage de là ! Ne me touche pas ! JE TE DÉTESTE ! JE TE DÉTESTE ! JE LE JURE SUR DIEU, JE TE DÉTESTE ! OH MON DIEU JE T’AIME ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, putain ?! » Corentin est en train de perdre la tête complétement, il a tellement de sentiments contradictoires, de haine en lui

« Je suis désolé ! » Joshua est recroquevillé sur son siège, son corps tremblant fortement

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça putain Kim ?! »

**So long, bitch, you did me so wrong  
I don't wanna go on  
Living in this world without you  
So long, bitch, you did me so wrong  
I don't wanna go on  
Living in this world without you **

_Il n’aura pas fallu longtemps avant d’apercevoir le début des emmerdes. Certes il l’a trompé, mais ils avaient décidé de laver l’ardoise pour ne pas blesser leur fille. Et puis il avait pensé que tout allait mieux, Kim avait l’air beaucoup plus heureux. Il comprend pourquoi maintenant. Il le trompait derrière son dos avec ce ringard de voisin, Goretzka ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il était obligé de se venger. Il les a surpris chez lui, il n’a pas attendu longtemps, sans écouter sa conscience, il a tranché la gorge de ce ringard devant Joshua._

« Viens ici, sors de là ! » Corentin sort de la voiture, la lame toujours en main

« Je ne peux pas ! J’ai peur ! » Effectivement, il tremble tellement que c’en devient humiliant d’avoir un jour aimé ce pleurnichard

« J’ai dit dehors connard ! » Il le prend par les cheveux pour le sortir de là, il n’a pas toute la nuit !

« Lâche mes cheveux ! S’il te plaît ne fais pas ça bébé ! S’il te plaît ! Je t’aime ! On peut simplement prendre notre enfant avec nous et partir ! »

« Vas te faire foutre ! Tu nous as fait ça ! Tu l’as fait ! C’est ta faute ! Oh mon dieu, je suis en train de perdre la tête, accroche-toi Coco ! Hey, tu te souviens quand on est allé à la fête de Thomas, tu étais, genre, tellement bourré que tu as vomi sur Serge ? C’était marrant, non ? »

« Oui… »

« C’était marrant, Non ?! »

« Oui ! »

« Tu vois, tout prend sens, n’est-ce pas ? Toi et ton mari se disputent, l’un de vous essaye d’attraper un couteau et durant la lutte il se tranche accidentellement la gorge. »

« Non ! »

« Et pendant que ça se déroule, le voisin essaye d’intervenir pour les séparer, mais tu paniques et il finit aussi avec la gorge ouverte. »

« Oh mon dieu… » Les larmes ne le surprennent même plus, ça devient répétitif à la longue, il va bientôt devoir en finir

« Donc maintenant ils sont tous les deux morts, et tu te tranches toi-même la gorge. C’est un double homicide et un suicide sans note. J’aurais dû m’en apercevoir, quand tu as commencé à agir bizarrement. Nous aurions pu-- » Joshua le pousse rapidement avant de commencer à courir « Hey, où tu vas ?! Reviens ici ! Tu ne peux pas m’échapper, Kim ! C’est juste entre nous, personne d’autre ! Tu rends juste ça encore plus compliqué pour toi-même ! » Corentin finit par l’attraper après une ou deux minutes de course, de fuite, il espère qu’il a goûté une dernière fois à la vie, à la liberté

« Haha, je te tiens ! » Joshua hurle de terreur quand il le pousse à terre, le clair de lune éclairant sa panique, mais aussi l’éclat de la lame, et son sourire froid de meurtrier

« Vas-y crie ! Voilà, je vais hurler avec toi ‘’AH, QUELQU’UN À L’AIDE !’’ Tu n’as toujours pas compris connard ? Personne ne peut t’entendre ! Maintenant ferme-la et assume ce qui te revient ! » Corentin l’étrange rapidement entre ses mains, ses doigts écrasant sa gorge, il peut voir tellement d’horreur de réalisation passer sur le visage de Joshua, c’est attirant de le voir comme ça, il pourrait profiter de lui, dans cette forêt où personne ne peut les voir, les entendre, les jambes fatiguées de Kim tapent de la mousse et des branches avec espoir de le laisser partir, c’est inutile

« TU ÉTAIS CENSÉ M’AIMER ! MAINTENANT SAIGNE, CONNARD, SAIGNE ! SAIGNE, CONNARD, SAIGNE ! SAAAIGNE ! » Corentin ouvre la gorge de Joshua. Le sang s’écoule sur le sol, sur le corps de son mari, ça salit ses vêtements, ses doigts, sa conscience. C’est fini. Plus rapide, plus efficace que le divorce, il doit se débarrasser des deux corps, prendre sa fille, et disparaître quelques temps. Sa pulsion meurtrière est enfin passée alors qu’il s’essuie le front avec l’avant-bras, c’était la meilleure soirée de sa vie. L’amour fou qu’ils partageaient n’a pas fait long feu, aurevoir bébé.

**So long, bitch, you did me so wrong  
I don't wanna go on  
Living in this world without you  
So long, bitch, you did me so wrong  
I don't wanna go on  
Living in this world without you **

_Il traîne le corps jusqu’à son coffre avant de redémarrer et de retourner chez lui, pour charger l’autre corps à côté de Kim. Il brûle ses vêtements dans la cheminée et nettoie le sang, dans son salon, sur son corps, sur sa carrosserie. Il doit se coucher à quatre heures. Le soleil le réveille à midi, un shot de whiskey, et il s’occupe de sa fille. Ils mangent comme si de rien n’était, son autre papa toujours dans le coffre avec leur cher voisin. Juste nous deux… Il l’emmène à la plage pour la divertir, il finira par trouver un bon endroit pour se débarrasser de tous ces déchets._

_« Cette odeur bébé ? J’ai dû rouler sur une moufette. Ce couteau bébé ? Ne joue pas avec les jouets de Papa, tu as les tiens chérie. Ton autre papa ? Oh il fait une sieste dans le coffre. Cette tâche sur sa gorge ? Ne t’inquiète pas, il s’est juste tâché avec une sauce. Écoute Kimmy, il y a un endroit appelé Enfer, et un endroit appelé Paradis, un endroit appelé Prison, et un endroit appelé Taule. Papa va certainement aller dans tous ces endroits exceptés un. Peut-être que tu comprendras mieux quand tu seras plus grande, Papa t’expliquera tout ça. Mais pour le moment, je vais juste te dire que ton autre papa était très méchant et qu’il rendait Papa fou, Papa se sent un peu triste de l’avoir mis hors course, mais tu ne veux pas de petit-frère ? Allez, fais une petite sieste Kimmy, tu veux ton doudou ? Quand tu te réveilleras, Papa aura fait disparaître l’odeur, et Kim ne sera plus jamais là pour te déranger bébé. Quand Papa aura fini, on pourra aller dans l’eau ! »_

’20 Bonnie & Clyde, moi et ma fille.


End file.
